


Vid: Dimming of the Day

by Kass



Series: Friday Night Lights fanworks [7]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you at the dimming of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Dimming of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to heresluck for beta and encouragement.

Stream it from blip.tv:

Download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
